


A Matter of Accuracy

by bellagill92



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Chapter 396 spoilers!, F/M, First Kiss, Romance, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellagill92/pseuds/bellagill92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with Tartarus is finished, Gajeel has something he needs to ask Levy about. Drabble. VERY spoiler-y about chapter 396! No longer canon-compliant as of chapter 397.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Accuracy

**Author's Note:**

> Bless you, Mashima, for the glory of today's chapter. Never have I ever written a fic (even if it's small) so fast. Talk about inspiration in a can!
> 
> Chapter 396 spoilers!

"Hey, Shrimp," Gajeel called for her attention.

Levy looked up from the book she had salvaged from the ruins of the town. She had no idea what it was about – she hadn't been able to concentrate enough to actually read past the first sentence, which was alarming for someone like  _her_. "Y-yes," she replied, feeling a little… uneasy.

They sat together at a secluded table Laki had created with her powers, having been made responsible for furnishing the tents serving as the makeshift headquarters for the guild before reconstruction started.

Initially, she'd been sitting with Jet and Droy but Jet had nodded off at some point, like most of the exhausted guild members in the tent, and Droy had gone looking for food. All of a sudden, Gajeel, heavily bandaged up as often happened after he battled, had shown up and taken his usual seat by her side like nothing was out of place. Well, for  _him_  at least – she felt like she had fire ants climbing all over her skin. The mere memory of what she'd done… the kiss. Good God. She didn't know what to do with herself because of it! Especially herself around Gajeel.

"Yer powers," he started. "You can make anything with'em, right?"

Oh, good – he wasn't talking about the kiss. Great. She needed time. To… digest it. "Well, not  _anything_. I can't produce lacrima, for once, and other things like…"

"But elements," he interrupted. "Like the stuff us Dragon Slayers eat… lightening, fire, iron… crap like that."

"Oh… yes, I suppose I can produce all the elements corresponding to the Dragon Slayers we know about," she admitted.

"So, that includes air," he said.

"Sure. That's Wendy's elem…" She stopped.  _Oh._

"Then, in the water…" he continued.

"Accuracy!" she said quickly.

He gave her a weird look. "What're you on about, Shorty?"

She blushed deeply. "I… I needed accuracy. Air is lighter than water, so it would have flown right up if I'd used Solid Script. I needed to get it right in you, so k… giving you  _my_ air was the only… mhumph!"

She never got to finish the explanation because all of a sudden, his lips were on hers. Again. By  _his_ initiative.

It was glorious. So, so glorious.

She wanted to grab his hair, drag him onto the table and have her way with him right on top of it. She had no idea what had possessed her to think such a thing but, by the gods, she  _did._  But, of course, there was the fact that they weren't alone, even if in a far less crowded environment than usual because most of the guild was occupying the medical tent rather than the normal one they were in and the few people present were simply too tired to pay attention to them (which was not to say that they wouldn't start doing so as soon as moaning sounds reached their ears).

After several seconds, Gajeel pulled back, looking more awkward than she'd ever seen him. "Was feelin' short of breath again," he mumbled, averting her eyes. "Needed some more  _accuracy_."

She blushed for a moment before smiling. Maybe it wasn't that complicated after all – things seemed to be sliding into place easily enough. "Well, if it happens again, let me know."


End file.
